


Sacrifices and Choices

by SlaughterHaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint really hard, Evolution, Gen, Past Lives, mentions of human sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has watched Dean since the start of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices and Choices

Castiel watched as the fish crawled out of the ocean and onto the land, sliding and slithering on its belly, short stubs of legs dragging itself across the wet dirt as its brother ambled behind.

Castiel wanted to pick up the crawlers, hold them close and whisper words of encouragement, reasons to live, but he didn’t. The thing died a week later, too unexperienced in the earthy world to know that it should run at the first sight of anything flying above it.

He observed as the primate with bowed legs struggled, trying to stand on his hind legs to reach the fruit. The angel’s fingers itched to help, but he didn’t. Instead he sent tiny tendrils of an idea to the taller brother, who pulled the branch down to a height where they both could reach.

His human’s head was bound between two planks of wood when he was a week old, bone and skin forced into the shape of a sacrificial mountain. When he turned eleven he was sacrificed to the Aztecan god Huitzilopochtli. Castiel wept privately for his human’s life, his blood given to a god that didn’t deserve it.

Eventually Castiel’s waiting was over, and a child was born. He was called Dean Winchester.

Castiel waited and watched, through all of the pain Mary’s death brought, and all the wounds John Winchester inflicted upon his sons. Castiel was silent, invisible, and furious.

He waited and waited until he could revel himself. When he wrapped his hand around Dean in hell he vowed to never let him go. Finally he got to mark his tadpole that had squirmed its way up the rough shores of Gondwana.

Dean wasn’t what Castiel expected. He was arrogant, insolent, and he drank too much.

Despite all this he clung to the human, and Dean taught him how to love, how to choose, and how to fight for what he believed in.

Castiel never planned for Dean to cause so much trouble.

It all came down to this moment, fighting between Naomi and Dean, hunter or heaven.

Castiel had watched God’s creations from the moment God had snapped his fingers and caused the big bang. It had taken billions of years to produce Dean, this tiny spec of immaculate imperfection that crumpled beneath his fists.

And yet, despite Dean’s utter lack of importance now that the apocalypse was over, Castiel couldn’t bring himself to kill Dean, no matter how much Naomi screamed in his face.

Because Dean was the only thing in his life that had ever been basely honest with him, the only thing he knew to be real and true, despite his countless brainwashes.

Dean was the only one left that Castiel could call a friend.

Gabriel would have been proud of the choices he made.


End file.
